warriors_the_dark_agesfandomcom-20200214-history
IceClan/Roleplay
Roleplay your IceClan cats here. Remember to sign all posts with the four ~'s. Have fun! Archives: '''None _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wolfstar stared out at the dizzying drop below him. His claws bit into the snow-covered boulder below him, and he clenched them tighter in his anger. He could see the snowy slopes melt into warm green, the place where his cursed enemy SunClan lived. The handsome tom closed his eyes, and they fluttered open to reveal a burning anger within him. A chilly breeze blew through the air but Wolfstar stood firm, still glaring down below him. Whatever, the cold never bothered him anyway. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123| #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:12, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Foggypaw padded aganist a wall of ice on a narrow, slippier path. His heart leaped every time a slight breeze blew. He gulped and continued, clutching the hare that hung in his jaws tightly. He focused on his mentor, Dazzlefrost's white tail in front of him. Don't look down! 23:46, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker and Wolfstar both returned from their respective diplomatic missions. Brother and sister greeted each other with a curt nod.--- Palemist curled up at the back of the den, flattening her ears as a cold gust of wind that ruffled through her fur. Her three children played in front of her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:55, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Harekit batted a pebble white paw. He picked it up in his jaws and padded proudly over to his mother. "Mama! I caught you some food!" he annouced, voice muffled by rock. --- The ordeal ended soon enough, Foggypaw and Dazzlefrost returned to camp. Lynxstep greeted his sister with a brief purr. 00:02, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Palemist widened her eyes. " Oh my StarClan, that's huge! It'll keep me full for ''days."--- ''Snowkit giggled, prancing around her brother.--- Wolfstar entered camp and shot a fleeting glance in Palemist's direction. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:29, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Harekit couldn't stop himself from wiggling gleefully and he bursted into a purr. "I can catch ''loads ''more!" 02:21, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit padded from behind his mother and sat down near them. He looked around the camp, his eyes showed his curiosity. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 02:45, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Scrambling away from his mother, Harekit pranced over to Boulderkit. "Hey, Boulderkit! Do you wanna hunt some ''boulders ''with me?" he could hardly contain his laughter. He was so clever with his puns! 02:49, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit flicked his brother gently with his tail. "Funny and sure, I'll hunt with you." He replied, looking around the camp again. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 02:56, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Harekit puffed out his chest with pride as he padded toward a pile of rocks, almost as big as him. "Thar! A herd of deeer!" he hissed, lashing his tail with excitement as he crept up on the rocks. 03:00, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit padded behind him, looking at the rocks. The small tom's whiskers twitched as he watched his brother. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 03:10, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Harekit leaped for a rock, pushing with all of his weight, only moving it a little. "Wow, this is harder than I thought!" he mewed, than realized he could have made another pun there. 03:14, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "Well yeah, it's a rock it won't roll away very easily.." He meowed, looking over at him, Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 03:16, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "Can you lend a paw?" Harekit asked, while trying to shove the rock. "I've almost killed it!" 03:19, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit stood up and padded over, trying to push the rock over. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 03:20, March 11, 2017 (UTC) With the help of his brother, the two kits managed to push it back to their nest. Harekit hummed happily, hopping circles around Boulderkit. "We got a deer!" he chanted. 03:25, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit nodded, flicking his tail. "Yep, we did it." He replied, looking over at him, Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 03:32, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " Hey guys!" Snowkit shrieked, tumbling over to them. " I wanna play, too!"--- Palemist surveyed her children, a warm yet bitter feeling in her heart. She loved them with a fierce, unbridled passion- but she wished she could've had them when she was ready... and when she'd found a tom she actually loved. It had been her choice, really, but it was on a whim she'd gotten herself associated with Wolfstar. ''Now look, ''she growled to herself. ''He's free to go on with his life, but I'm here raising his kits- kits he won't even acknowledge. Why won't he look at them? Is he ashamed? ''[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:04, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "We're hunting deer. They're hard to catch," Harekit mewed, hopping excited circles around Snowkit now. 13:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit sat down and looked around, his eyes landed on his mother,. He waved him tail and then turned back to his siblings. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 14:07, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Snowkit bounced on her feet excitedly before cuffing her brother playfully around the air. " I'd much rather eat a hare," she giggled.--- Wolfstar and Brightwhisker talked together. " StreamClan went pretty well," the white she-cat said, tail-tip flicking side-to-side. " Aspenstar is a pathetic fool, but she'll see sense in no time. What about ForestClan?"--- Wolfstar lashed his tail. " Those idiots rejected our friendship. Now we have to destroy them, ugh." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 14:36, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "We can totally hunt hares..." Harekit meowed, tail flicking proudly yet again at his extreme cleverness. "Now, I'm going to go eat some grass while you hunt a ''hare," he said, eating imaginary grass, hopping every few seconds. 15:43, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Bearfang cast Wolfstar a fleeting glance as he entered camp, curious as to how his diplomatic mission went. Secretly, she was hoping ForestClan had turned against them, so she could crush those weaklings, along with SunClan. IceClan was supreme!Ferret Wrangler 18:22, March 11, 2017 (UTC) (oh, no, it's whiskers). Snowkit rolled her eyes. " You're so dumb, Hair''kit." Ha, her puns were the best!--- " It's so annoying," Wolfstar continued to complain to his sister. " It would be fun to crush SunClan completely- a magnificent pincher movement. Now I have to worry about destroying that stupid clan of rodents as well."--- Brightwhisker rolled her eyes. " This is why I go on these missions, not you. But alas, I'm only a ''second ''warriors." ---- Wolfstar huffed. " Please, you could challenge a First any time you like." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:30, March 11, 2017 (UTC) (your worst fears have been realized) Bearfang angled her ears towards the camp's exit, impatiently awaiting the return of her most recent patrol. StarClan, why were they so slow? Swishing her tail in faint annoyance, the deputy rose to her paws and marched off to distract her mind.'Ferret Wrangler' 18:33, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker sighed. " ''No, ''I can't, you'd never let me. Then I'd be one step closer to killing you and your deputy and taking over the Clan."--- Wolfstar shoved her. " Shut up and do something useful. Go ask Bearfang if she needs anything."--- With a sigh, Brightwhisker turned and followed the deputy. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:42, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Bearfang twitched her tufted ears as the scent of Brightwhisker washed over her. The deputy abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels, facing the warrior. "Hm?"'Ferret Wrangler' 18:47, March 11, 2017 (UTC) The white warrior dipped her head in deference to her deputy. " Wolfstar asked me if you needed anything... and by 'anything', he meant 'a war to start'." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:57, March 11, 2017 (UTC) A large grin grew on Bearfang's features. "Oh, that's lovely, I'd be happy to help start a war and crush all who oppose us!" The maine coon deputy spoke in a sing-song voice. "I say we start by picking on little ForestClan, Paintedstar hates it when little innocent kitties get hurt. It'd be fun to irk him."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:04, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " Wolfstar just spoke to Brackenstar, and he turned us down..." Brightwhisker grinned. " Wrooong choice! And, ah..." she leaned in close. "... we're trying to keep SunClan's attention away from the border we share with them... kind of make them more concerned with ForestClan, you know?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:08, March 11, 2017 (UTC) A devious grin grew on the deputy's features. "Oh, of course. Take whoever you believe is our greatest warriors, we'll teach ForestClan not to reject our offers. Show them how weak their little friends are."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:14, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker bared her teeth. " What do you say... we plan a hit on their actual ''camp? ''One of us could sneak down, figure out where it is... and we could strike right at the ''heart ''of their territory!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:18, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "Yes, we strike them where it hurts." Bearfang drew up her head, a proud grin remaining on her features. "We leave them begging for mercy, steal their herbs for ourselves. Leave survivors- we need SunClan to know what we've done."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:22, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " And then, SunClan is surrounded on all sides!" Brightwhiske crowed with triumph. " One of us needs to sneak down, we can't tell the Clan yet- we need to make sure we can hit them correctly first." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:24, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Bearfang ruffled her pale fur. "I'll head down myself after reporting to Wolfstar. At first glance, I won't be suspected as an IceClan cat, unless they actually know who I am. I don't carry the traditional white pelt."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:29, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " White pelt of ''beauty, ''you mean," she she-cat joked, before narrowing her eyes. " They'll probably know... wait for someone dumb.... an apprentice, or something." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:32, March 11, 2017 (UTC) The deputy nodded slowly. "With all of that being said, I'll report to Wolfstar momentarily. After my scouting, would you like to accompany the attack on the camp?"'Ferret Wrangler' 19:36, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ( i have made a dumb apprentice specifically for this purpose). Brightwhisker nodded. " Of course, we'll take all the Seconds and Firsts, I guess?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:56, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "Take a few Thirds as well, they need some experience under their belts for the day we destroy SunClan." Bearfang instructed.'Ferret Wrangler' 19:59, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker nodded. " Let's go tell my brother, he'll like this." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 20:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "Agreed, I've no doubt he will." The rumbled her response, making her way towards her pale pelted leader.'Ferret Wrangler' 03:59, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar turned his head at his deputy's approach, blue eyes sparking with cold interest. " You have news?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:09, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "Great news, my friend." Bearfang grinned at her leader, a dark gleam in her unusual copper eyes. "We've got a lovely plan to make both ForestClan and SunClan squirm."'Ferret Wrangler' 15:04, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar switched his blue stare to his sister, then back to his deputy. " Explain... ''squirm." ''[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "First, I'll head down to ForestClan to attempt to scout out their little camp. I'll aim for some idiot apprentice, say that I'm joining and would like directions. After my scouting, we'll send down a battle patrol to leave ForestClan begging for mercy, and teach them to never reject our offers again." She began, standing tall as she spoke to her pale leader. "That'll distract SunClan from their own borders, worried that we'll infiltrate through ForestClan's border, thus leaving other parts of SunClan's border open for us to attack."'Ferret Wrangler' 15:21, March 12, 2017 (UTC) " And I'm in the patrol," Brightwhisker chimed in, grinning at her brother. " ''Juuusst ''in case you were wondering."--- Wolfstar rolled his eyes at her before turning back to his deputy. He tilted his head to one side, considering. " If this works, it will be magnficent. Should it fail," he warned, curling his lip. " You'll have a lot to answer for. I have an excellent plan in place- I will fill you in, later- and should SunClan come after us, it will be ruined." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:24, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Bearfang gave a small flick of her tail. "Should you consider it too risky, sir, we won't go through with it. It's your decision. I'm sure you're plan will cause SunClan much pain, and I'd rather it not be disturbed."'Ferret Wrangler' 15:39, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar closed his eyes briefly, staring out at some distant spot past Bearfang's shoulder. ''This could go very well, or end in a bloodbath. And if something goes wrong, I can't risk losing her- or my sister. Or any of them. ''" No," he growled. " You won't do it- it's too risk. I forbid you."---Brightwhisker cried out in protest. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:06, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The pale deputy dipped her head to Wolfstar. "Very well, then. Shall we discuss your plan in private, sir?"'Ferret Wrangler' 16:10, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar glared at his sister before nodding to his deputy. " I'll show you," he said, standing. " You'll understand better that way, come on." He rose to his feet, heading out the entrance. " And ''you ''stay here, Brightwhisker, you're not my deputy ''or ''a First." ''Though you act like it all the time. ''--- Brightwhisker curled her lip at him and marched back inside. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Bearfang watched as Brightwhisker left before turning and following Wolfstar, her tail waving as she walked. Perhaps her leader was considering somehow burning down SunClan's camp? Sounded fun.'Ferret Wrangler' 16:19, March 12, 2017 (UTC) " Not a deputy or a First, hah," Brightwhisker grumbled to herself, flopping down in the corner and scowling. " I'm just as good, brother ''darling." ''--- Wolfstar led his deputy across the mountain, in the general direction of SunClan territory. He squinted against the flurry of snowflakes before comfirming he was heading in the right direction. " Watch your footing," he called as they hit a rocky section. The leader's long claws dug into the rock to keep his balance. " We're almost there." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:27, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Bearfang simply nodded in response, grunting as well, sounding much like a bear. The molly was quite bear like, hence her name. Some said she was more "beast" than feline. "If you're planning on having the entire Clan push some giant rock off a cliff and causing an avalanche on SunClan's home, you're my hero."'Ferret Wrangler' 16:31, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar turned around, face resembling something close to a grin. " You seriously need to rethink your 'definition' of hero," he joked. The large white tom leaped onto another boulder, steadying himself before gesturing with his nose. Before him lay an enormous rock, covered with snow- it was at least five times his height. " You see this pretty one? I think she's coming loose." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:45, March 12, 2017 (UTC) A wide grin grew on the deputy's features. "I think we need to let her run, sir. I believe Sunclan would ''love your little present." Little did they know, a little salty savage was listening not far away.Ferret Wrangler 16:47, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar's long fur ruffled in the wind. " I know, I think I might be being a bit too generous," he growled, moving closer. " Only problem is, I need to make sure it goes on a specific course- which was why I wanted to warn ForestClan. But they said no, so no great loss there, I suppose."--- Brightwhisker was irritated. She stomped after her brother and Bearfang, feeling slighted. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:51, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The fluffy deputy thought to herself for a moment. "We need to ensure the entire Clan is in their camp when we cause the avalanche. It seems like moon-high would be the perfect moment to launch the attack." Bearfang pointed out quietly.----The little blue troll was already waltzing off with a "great" plan in mind.'Ferret Wrangler' 16:54, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar nodded slowly. " If we can get it loose by then, yes..." he paused. " Do you smell that?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 16:57, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The deputy paused, tasting the air and wrinkling her nose. "Wha....? It smells like ''rogue. Rogues can never make it up here!"Ferret Wrangler 16:59, March 12, 2017 (UTC) " Find it, now!" ''Wolfstar roared. The large tom spun around, snarling. "Don't let it escape!"--- Brightwhisker flattened her ears as she heard her brother yell. Was he okay? [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:08, March 12, 2017 (UTC) (rip) Bearfang, unfortunately, was everything but fast. She was built for fighting, not much of chasing. She spotted the blue tom in the distance, who clearly had no problem with running down-hill. The deputy took off after the tom, nearly rolling down the hill as she ran with all of her might. The blue tom, however, slipped into a tiny space between rocks and disappeared, and Bearfang was far too bulky to fit in. Roaring in anger, she thrusted a paw into the tiny space, lashing out at whatever she could. "I'll skin you alive, mite!!"'Ferret Wrangler' 17:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar leapt from boulder to boulder, showering snow in his wake. He arrived near Bearfang, panting hard, blue eyes alight with rage. " Did you get him?" he growled. " Where is he?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:19, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "That rat ran to hide in this crack, like a coward!" Bearfang growled with a curled lip, continuing to fish around with her claw.'Ferret Wrangler''' 17:21, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Category:IceClan Category:Roleplay